


Rebirth

by peppymint



Category: Dresden Files
Genre: Gen, H. Dresden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I wrote while waiting for Ghost Story to come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

 _Sighs, turned out I lied about getting my next chapter fic started_

 _Still suffering from writer's block where it is concerned_

 _But here is a one-shot to tide you over_

 _Let's call it somewhat AU from Ghost Story_

 _On account of that we are still waiting for it to be published_

  
**Rebirth**   


Ouch. I couldn't quite hold back the grimace as I stumbled to my feet. Still, considering I had been quite literally dead I few hours ago, I had to say I felt pretty damn good. I couldn't help but wonder if Uriel had seen this day coming when he gifted me with soulfire.

On the other hand, did I really want to know? My life, hear that _life,_ was complicated enough without wondering about the motives of heaven's spook. Besides, Mab was likely to show up any moment to haul me to who knows where. If nothing else though, this latest adventure had taught me to be thankful for any time I was given. No matter how brief.

Taking a single step forward, I wavered. Only to have someone slip a shoulder under my arm. I knew without looking it was my brother. A moment later Murphy moved to support me from the other side.

I appreciated it, even if we both knew Thomas could pick me up with one arm and still beat the world record for the one hundred meter dash. He'd look good while doing it too. My brother could look good in sack cloth. Really, it's a good thing I am known for my grace, wit, and charm otherwise I might have felt inadequate or something.

The cop, ex-cop, I reminded myself with a wince, was a hell of a lot stronger than she looked. For a moment I seriously thought Karrin was going to crack my ribs while in the guise of helping me her grip was so tight. Not that I especially blamed her.

It was seriously tempting to hug her back. Maybe even shed a tear or two. However, I looked around at the gathered group of my friends and allies. A far larger group than I had realized now that I thought about it. Even 'Za Lord's guard had put in an appearance, fluttering around the edges of the crowd. The point was, they would never let me forget it if I did something so unmanly. They'd still be bringing it up at my funeral.

Err, second funeral. I made a mental note to make sure the people at Graceland knew I wasn't dead. It would be a shame to waste the spot after Bianca had gone through all the trouble of preparing it. Which is not to say I was in a hurray to use it. Nor to see if I could reenact the story of Lazarus twice. Once had been enough thank you very much. More than enough.

We were about to move out when my attention was caught by the sound of screeching tires, and I looked up to meet a pair of dollar green eyes. Though for once the emotion behind them was clear to see. Marcone looked shocked. He must have really thought I was dead. Poor baby.

I grinned, ignoring the way it stretched the muscles in my bruised jaw. A sane person would have let it go at that. But since when have I ever taken the safe path. I couldn't help myself, I blew him a kiss. Oh yeah, it was good to be home.


End file.
